


An Accidental Pack

by HoodratJackKerouac



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hawke (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bonding, Fenris Needs a Hug, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Sexual Slavery, Slave Fenris, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodratJackKerouac/pseuds/HoodratJackKerouac
Summary: "Garrett Hawke awoke slowly, groggily, trying desperately to remember the past few hours, or perhaps days, whatever led him to be tied up in a dilapidated warehouse, disoriented and consumed with an incomprehensible need."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress, I'm editing as I go and posting before things are really settled, because I'm an impatient fuck.

Garrett Hawke awoke slowly, groggily, trying desperately to remember the past few hours, or perhaps days, whatever led him to be tied up in a dilapidated warehouse, disoriented and consumed with an incomprehensible need.

“I see you’re finally awake,” a dark haired alpha called from across the room, impatiently clicking her high heels against the unforgiving concrete.

“What the hell is going on?” Hawke groaned, fighting against the zip ties restraining his limbs.  
The alpha smiled sinisterly, advancing on Hawke with a predatory gaze.

“Poor little alpha, she cooed insincerely, patting Hawke’s head, “Your sister and I have unfinished business, you see.”

Hawke fought desperately to focus his eyes on the elegant brunette, to make sense of her vaguely familiar appearance.

The brunette alpha gestured into the darkness; immediately, two betas dragged a painfully-thin, naked omega boy into the dimly-lit space near Hawke.

“DA Bethany Hawke has been quite the thorn in my side,” the alpha female continued, forcing the omega to his knees with a harsh grip on his neck, “And I plan on getting revenge. If I can derail her latest omega rights crusade, that will just be the icing on the cake.”

Hawke finally recognized the other alpha; she was Hadriana, a prominent businesswoman suspected of dealing in omega trafficking. His sister had been after her for years and had finally succeeded in pinning her with tax evasion; they went to trial in a week.

“But what do you want with me?” Hawke choked out, throat dry from whatever he’d been dosed with at the time of his capture.

Hadriana grinned horribly, revealing rows of perfectly sharp, perfectly white alpha teeth.

“How do you think it would look to the press, if omega crusader Bethany Hawke’s beloved big brother was arrested for assaulting an omega? Personally, I think public opinion would turn against her immediately. If such an upstanding alpha citizen couldn’t control himself, how could other alphas be expected to?”

Hadriana injected the skinny omega with the contents of a mysterious syringe; almost immediately, he sunk limply into a crumpled heap on the cold concrete, his face hidden beneath a mop of silky white hair.

Hawke spared a moment to bask in the omega’s intoxicating aroma; despite the sour stench of fear his underlying scent of cinnamon and vanilla came to the forefront of Hale’s wolf-brain.

“Why do you think I’d do anything to him?” Hawke countered, still fighting his restraints.

Hadriana smiled wickedly, this time advancing upon Hawke with another syringe.

“Because I’ll make you,” she replied, plunging a second needle into Hawke’s heavily-muscled bicep.

“I may have overdone it with the serum,” she added with a smirk, extracting the needle, “But I need to make sure you act on your base instincts. I injected you with a synthetic rut enhancer, an especially powerful formula that’s banned in most countries. I’d bet my life that you’ll have your dick buried in his ass within five minutes.”

Hawke grimaced at her crude treatment of the unfamiliar omega.

“And considering the dose I gave you, combined with some extra testosterone and my own special cocktail of hallucinogens and narcotics, I doubt you’ll be able to control your alpha instincts at all, and I sincerely doubt he’ll survive the encounter. Really, it’s a win-win for me. You’ll be guilty of murder, and I get to rid myself of an especially difficult omega. You’ll kill him, making yourself guilty of an even worse crime, and you’ll simultaneously get rid of the only person capable of testifying in your defense.”

Hawke could feel the burning desire of a rut rising in his veins, taking over the rational parts of his brain with the intense need to breed.

Hadriana sauntered over to where he was propped up against a cold plaster wall. She unceremoniously clipped the zip ties, effectively freeing him.

“Go at it, alpha,” she encouraged with an evil wink, “I’ll give you awhile to get going before I call the cops - need to make sure you really get in there and do some damage.”

At this point, Hawke was filled with an all-consuming need to mate, to claim the young omega in front of him, to protect and cherish and breed the omega.

Almost feral, Hawke felt his canines extending, felt himself partially shifting, unable to control his wolf’s desire.

“Never knew the Alexanders were wolves,” Hadriana mentioned absently, observing as Hale wrestled with his animal instincts, trying desperately not to mount the omega, clawing apart his shirt and jeans in frustration, “That just makes this even better. You know how the conservative right feels about shifters.”

“Give it a few more minutes,” she added, turning her attention to her phone, “I’d better record this, just for good measure.”

Suddenly, Hawke was no longer able to resist the enticing allure of omega and mate. He pounced on the white-haired boy, roughly pulling his hips upward into a facsimile of the basic omega presentation position.

“That’s it, little alpha,” Hadriana encouraged condescendingly, focusing her phone’s camera on the action at hand.

Hawke growled, his wolf threatened by the presence of another alpha.

Spurred on by the potential competition, Hawke lined up his erect cock with the frail omega’s hole, pushing in harshly in one brutal thrust.

His little mate didn’t move, didn’t flinch in pain or keen with pleasure. Hawke’s wolf was confused, one hand drifting to the omega’s limp cock. Hawke growled again, unhappy about his little mate’s lack of arousal. He gave the omega’s smaller cock a few quick jerks with one huge hand, to no avail.

Frustrated by his mate’s lack of response and lack of slick, Hawke began fucking the omega with full force, his huge cock piercing the skinny omega fully with each thrust, dragging painfully without the aid of omega slick.

Hawke felt his knot begin to expand, the turgid flesh catching against the omega’s rim. Just as he was about to come, he sunk his sharp canines into the omega’s tender neck in a claiming bite, marking the fragile omega as his.

The bite triggered an intense rush of bonding hormones, creating a need to protect, to provide, to care for his new omega, to get the omega snuggled safely in a cozy nest, ready to be bred again and again, until he was full of Hawke’s pups. He gently laved the fresh bite with his rough tongue to soothe the omega’s pain, working his saliva into the open wound.

Somewhere in the distance, filtered through a haze of pheromones, Hawke could still smell the threatening scent of alpha, a potential competitor, a threat to his omega. Hawke looked up from his omega to meet the crimson gaze of the other alpha.

“Well, that was unexpected,” the alpha said with a curious expression, “I suppose this could complicate my plans a bit.”

Still knotted with his omega, Hawke growled as the alpha and her betas advanced upon him and his mate.

“I guess I won’t have the video evidence I was hoping for, but that’s easy enough to fake. Your DNA will still be all over him, and you didn’t exactly take it easy on the kid. Though now I’ll have to get my hands dirty; the only way to cover up a mating bite like that is to tear his throat out.”

Hawke snarled brutally, gnashing his teeth at the blonde alpha, who had gone from competition to lethal threat in a matter of seconds.

“Of course, I’ll have to knock you out and dose you with something to make sure you don’t remember any of this,” she added with a feral grin, pulling another syringe from the pocket of her designer trench coat.

In a violent flurry of aggression, Hawke painfully tore himself free from his omega and attacked the threatening alpha, knocking her to the concrete. As she sunk the syringe into the meaty flesh of his thigh, he ripped out her throat with one brutal bite.

The immediate threat contained, Hawke threw the frail omega over his shoulder before taking out the beta guards with one swipe of his claws, breaking through the locked steel doors, going out into the dark night.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke tries to deal with an unresponsive mate(?) and a general lack of memory of last night's events.

Hawke struggled toward consciousness through a fog of pheromones and narcotics and was immediately greeted with a pounding headache and a mysterious omega wrapped in his arms; a mysterious omega who smelled distinctly of mate. Opening his eyes to the harsh light of morning, he noticed the gruesome claiming bite partially obscured by blood-matted locks of snowy hair, proof of a brutal union he was unable to recall.

Panicking, Hawke scrambled to his feet, realizing belatedly that he and the omega had passed out on his living room floor. The battered omega lay deathly still, his breathing shallow, his heartbeat racing. Bright green eyes filled with terror stared up at Hawke.

“Uhhh… are you okay?” Hawke stuttered, torn between confusion and an instinctual need to care for his mate.

The omega continued to stare, unmoving, though the sour stench of fear ebbed faintly. 

Hawke kneeled near the omega, breathing in the heady omega perfume of vanilla and cinnamon and mate. 

“I don’t remember anything about last night,” Hawke confessed, his low voice trembling, “I’m sorry if I hurt you, I’m so sorry, I have no idea what happened.”

The omega blinked, his pale face streaked with blood and dried tears. 

“I’m going to pick you up, get you somewhere more comfortable, if that’s okay,” Hawke spoke to the omega; by this point, he wasn’t expecting a response.

Hawke gently scooped the omega into his strong arms, his wolf reveling in the skin-to-skin contact with its mate. Regaining his composure, Hawke laid the fragile omega on the overstuffed leather sofa and quickly covered him with a blanket. 

“I’m going to call my sister,” Hawke explained, searching the room for his cell phone, “She’ll know what to do. She’ll be able to help.”

______________________________________

 

Hawke opened his front door to an anxious Bethany and her sleepy-looking mate, Anders. 

Bethany enveloped Hawke in a crushing hug, her slim build hiding the natural strength of an alpha. Anders glanced around the room, awkwardly fidgeting with his glasses.

“Are you okay?” Bethany asked, her crimson alpha eyes shining with concern, “Bro, you’re pretty banged up.”

Prior to Bethany and Anders’s arrival, Hawke had the presence of mind to throw on a pair of sweatpants, though he was too concerned for his frail little mate’s well-being to pay attention to his own injuries. Looking down at his naked torso, Hawke noted an impressive selection of purpling bruises now decorated his muscled chest and arms.

“I’m fine,” Hawke dismissed his sister’s concerns, quickly leading Bethany and Anders to the sofa, where his unmoving mate was snuggled under a massive heap of blankets. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bethany pressed, “Because you have blood all over your face. Though it doesn’t smell like your blood. I don’t know if that should be comforting, but it is.”

Hawke shrugged, anxious for someone to help his mate.

“I don’t know what happened. I was walking down to The Lookout to meet Isabela for drinks, and then I woke up on the floor with a pounding headache and a naked omega. A naked omega who hasn’t moved or said anything since I woke up, and who has a claiming bite and who smells like my mate.”

Anders knelt down next to the omega, rummaging through his bag for supplies.

“You’re lucky I’m mated to a doctor, bro,” Bethany growled, “What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time? He looks half-dead, and you have no idea what happened? Do you even know who he is?”

Hawke shook his head sadly.

Anders calmly explained his actions as he checked the omega’s vitals before bandaging the worst of the cuts and scrapes, excluding the vicious claiming bite.

Hawke caught himself snarling at the beta, possessiveness fogging the rational part of his mind.

“Chill, big bad wolf,” the beta joked, stepping back from the injured omega, “I’m not moving in on your territory. I have my own mate, if you recall. A mate who happens to be your sister.”

“Oh hell, Anders, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Hawke groaned in embarrassment. 

The doctor shrugged, unconcerned.

“I don’t know how you two got in this predicament, but I’m pretty sure I know what’s wrong with him, and what’s wrong with you. Mystery Omega has most likely been dosed with some kind of high-potency muscle relaxants, probably injected locally. The kind traffickers use to keep unruly omegas docile and pliant. I explained this to him while you were being a possessive jackass, but I’m not sure how coherent he is right now. Unfortunately, I’ve seen omegas dragged into the clinic like this a few times. Normally we’d wait for him to recover on his own, but I’m worried by his lack of verbal communication. That probably means he’s been administered a local relaxant to his throat, which could cause serious problems. I’ve been working on a stimulant antidote to the illegal relaxants, but it’s my own formula and hasn’t been tested extensively. Still, it’s my professional opinion that trying the antidote is less dangerous than letting him come out of this on his own. He should be able to speak again in a few minutes, but it’ll take a lot longer for motor function to return.”

“Do whatever you have to,” Hawke muttered, gasping in shock as a sharp needle sunk into his little mate’s neck, near the claiming bite.

“Why isn’t the bite healing?” Hawke asked, concerned; claiming bites healed faster than other injuries, often closing up and scarring within hours.

“The bond is incomplete,” Anders explained, still watching the omega carefully for signs of improvement, “It appears that your body has recognized him as your mate, but his body has not recognized you as his. Usually this only happens when an alpha tries to claim an omega against their will.”

Hawke stared at the floor, overcome with guilt.

“Do you think I….” he began softly, but was interrupted by a comforting hug from his sister.

“Of course not,” she replied, her auburn hair brushing against Hawke’s neck, “You would never do something like that. Soon he’ll be able to talk and we’ll find out what the hell is going on.”

Hawke was shaken from Bethany’s familial embrace by a choking sound coming from his little mate. Immediately, Hawke rushed to the omega’s side, placing a tentative hand on the boy’s forearm.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris choked and sputtered as the antidote took effect. The mysterious alpha gripped his arm tensely in one huge hand, crimson eyes brimming with worry. 

“Are you okay?” the alpha asked, running one hand nervously through short brown hair.

“Uh, yes,” Fenris rasped, trying to regain control of his voice.

“Oh thank god,” the alpha exclaimed, suddenly kneeling next to Fenris before scenting the omega and laving a rough tongue against the unhealed claiming bite.

Fenris made a high-pitch squeaking sound in surprise, immediately tensing up at the unexpected contact.

“Gah, sorry. I’m so sorry,” the alpha apologized, awkwardly stumbling backward, “I don’t know what came over me. You just smelled so good.”

The tall female alpha, Bethany, if Fenris remembered correctly, approached slowly, gently shoving her brother out of the way.

Bethany kneeled next to Fenris; she exuded a calmness and control. 

“Excuse my brother,” she began apologetically, “My name is Bethany Hawke, the other idiot alpha is my brother Garrett, and the doctor is my mate, Anders. What’s your name?”

“Fenris,” the omega rasped uncomfortably. 

“Hawke, get the kid some water,” Bethany ordered. The other alpha immediately took off toward what Fenris could only assume was the kitchen.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” Bethany continued, soothing undertones of alpha seeping through her soft voice, “I’m Westwood’s District Attorney, and Anders is a researcher with the university who also volunteers at an omega health clinic. We mean you no harm, we just want to know what’s going on.”

Fenris nodded weakly, gazing into the alpha’s crimson eyes, searching for signs of deceit; he found none.

“You see, we have no idea what happened last night, and we’re hoping you can clear things up for us,” she added.

The huge alpha returned with a glass of water, looking pathetic and ashamed.

“I’m so sorry!” he whined pitifully, sinking to his knees near the omega.

“Get it together,” his sister snapped, snatching the glass from him, holding it to Fenris’s lips. The big alpha retreated.

Fenris took a tentative sip, the cool water soothing his ravaged throat.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” the alpha smiled, revealing rows of sharp, white teeth.

“Can you tell us anything about what happened last night, Fenris?” she asked softly, laying a comforting hand on Fenris’s shoulder.

From across the room, the big alpha, Hawke, growled menacingly.

“Chill out,” Bethany yelled back at him, snarling, “I’m not making a move on your mate, or whatever the hell your wolf thinks I’m doing.”

Hawke shrunk back into a corner, cowed by the other alpha’s words.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, hanging his head.

“Anyway,” Bethany continued, “Any information about what happened last night would be hugely helpful. Obviously, something is going on here. My brother isn’t exactly the type for one night stands, and definitely not the type that end with a claiming bite. He was supposed to meet another member of our pack at The Lookout for drinks last night, but he’s kind of a flake so no one was worried when he didn’t show. Do you know where you were? Who brought you there? I’m guessing you didn’t go anywhere of your own free will, considering your state this morning, so I think I have an idea what you’ve been through. If it makes you more comfortable, you can leave out the more gruesome details for now.”

Fenris nodded meekly.

“I think… we were at a warehouse somewhere. With cold, concrete floor. When I… got there… alpha was tied up, and I think he was drugged.”

“You don’t have to call him alpha,” Bethany chastised.

Fenris nodded again.

“Do you know who else was there? Do you remember any names?”  
Fenris thought for a moment, mentally sorting through the haze of the previous night’s pain and a sudden ache in his lower abdomen.

“There was another alpha, Hadriana. I knew her. And she had two betas with her.”

Bethany frowned.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath, “Hadriana. She’s dangerous. I don’t know what her plan is, but I’m guessing she didn’t mean for you two to get away. We’ll have to move you to a safe house immediately.”

Bethany fumbled in her pockets for a phone, but Fenris whined softly to stop her.

“I, uh, don’t think she’ll be a problem. You see, alpha kind of ripped out her throat.”

Bethany stared back at her brother incredulously, inspecting the blood spattered across his chest and face.

“Garrett killed someone?!?!” she exclaimed with disbelief.

Fenris nodded meekly. 

“She was going to kill me. I guess he was protecting his… mate?”

Bethany covered her face with her hands.

“Anders, for the love of god call Isabela. We’re gonna need her help with this.”

The doctor silently disappeared into the kitchen.

“Isabela is our pack alpha, and an omega. She works with the Omega Protection Bureau. She’ll help us get this sorted out, and I think you might be more comfortable speaking with her. And your dumbass “mate” probably won’t see her as a threat, unlike me. His sister,” she added, shooting barbs in the huge alpha’s direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes later, an omega barged through the door in a flurry of long limbs and longer, dark hair.

“Fenris, Isabela. Isabela, Fenris,” Bethany introduced before retreating to the kitchen with her mate. Hawke continued to sulk in the corner, much to everyone’s chagrin.

The other omega immediately stripped off her outer layers of clothing before snuggling in next to Fenris on the couch. Fenris stared at her awkwardly, somewhat taken aback.

“Cool it, kitten. Skin-to-skin contact is calming for omegas, and can speed the healing process,” she explained to Hawke, who had advanced upon the pair of omegas. 

Isabela looked to be about twenty-five, and was tall for an omega, as well as strong. She pulled Fenris into a tight embrace under the blankets. He could feel the hard planes of a toned torso the smooth skin of muscled thighs. He examined the other omega’s face, which was just as misleading as her body. Her huge, round eyes shone burgundy, much closer to the crimson of an alpha than the usual blue or green of an omega. Then, Fenris noticed the patchwork of brutal scars criss-crossing her neck, in the place where an omega of her age would normally bear a mating bite. He’d seen those marks before, but never on anyone living.

“Yeah, I was fractured,” she clarified nonchalantly, “It was a long time ago, and I’m fine. I normally cover up the scars just to keep people from feeling sorry for me, but I wanted you to see them so you’d know I can relate to what you’re going through. I mean, obviously, our situations aren’t the same, and I’m not entirely sure what you’ve been through, but…”

“Thank you,” Fenris whispered, sinking into the warm embrace of another omega.

The ache in his abdomen was growing, along with an uncomfortable tingling sensation through his limbs, and a cold sweat.

“Get out, Hawke,” the other omega ordered. The sulking alpha growled.

“I need to talk with your little mate in private. Without you pacing holes through the floorboards. You’re making him nervous.”

Hawke growled again, but heeded the warning.

Fenris had never seen an alpha take orders from an omega, and it was especially surprising for an alpha as huge and strong as Hawke to defer to an unmated, unrelated omega like Isabela.

“Fuck, how old are you anyway? You look like a baby!” the omega exclaimed, cuddling Fenris gently.

“Uh, eighteen,” he replied hoarsely, “I mean, as long as it’s after June 15th.”

Isabela’s face fell as she gathered Fenris into her arms.

“Yeah, kitten, it’s after June 15th. It’s the 20th. Anders says we have an incomplete bond on our hands,” she continued, rubbing soothing circles into Fenris’s abdomen. “That leaves us in a pretty tricky situation. Do you know anything about incomplete bonds?”

Fenris shook his head.

“Basically, Hawke is bonded to you, but you aren’t bonded to him due to the violent nature of your mating. Your body recognizes that you’ve been given a mating bite, but essentially the bite is separated from the alpha who gave it to you. Most likely, you’re beginning the early stages of heat, so your body can attract an alpha to finish the claim and provide for any offspring that may result from the previous incomplete claim. Were you previously involved with anyone? Is there an alpha in your life, someone you’d want to mate with? Because now is your only chance.”

Fenris shook his head again, becoming slightly distraught.

“I see,” Isabela replied grimly, “At this point, you have two options: you can wait out the heat and let the incomplete claim fade, which will be painful and dangerous for both you and Hawke, or you can go through the heat together and bond. If you decide to complete the claim, the sooner the better. Fewer potential complications that way.”

“What… what will happen if I let the claim fade?” Fenris asked shyly.

Isabela frowned.

“Well, it’ll be horribly painful for one. And you’ll probably end up infertile. From the look on your face when you saw my scars, I’m guessing you’re familiar with fracturing. It’ll basically be like that.” 

“So I’ll probably die?” Fenris squeaked, alarmed.

“No, most likely not,” Isabelal tried to comfort him, “You’ll have sedatives, an IV drip to keep you hydrated, someone to keep you from hurting yourself. Most omegas who die from fracturing go through the process without any medical attention. I’m not trying to downplay the risks, though. It’ll be awful, and you won’t be the same afterward. Infertility is almost guaranteed, and you may never be able to bond with another alpha.”

Fenris frowned, thinking.

“What about alpha? Will he be okay?”

Isabela grimaced.

“Maybe. Where as your body wants any alpha right now, his just wants you. He’s already marked you as his omega, so no one else will do. Though the process will be painful for him, it won’t be fatal. Generally speaking, alphas experience mainly psychosomatic effects from letting an incomplete claim fade. He’ll probably never be able to bond with another omega.”

“So, you’re saying that if I ever want an alpha and a family, this is my chance. I have to bond with a complete stranger, or be alone the rest of my life!” 

Fenris felt his temperature rising, his skin tingling and itching, the ache in his abdomen spreading, all tell-tale signs of heat. Frustrated by his body’s betrayal, and the unfairness of the situation, he covered his face with his hands.

Isabela held him close; she suddenly felt cool compared to the inferno raging under his skin.

“Being unmated… it really isn’t so bad,” Isabela whispered, gently stroking Fenris’s silky hair, “Not all families are related by blood. I’m only pack alpha because Anders is my best friend, and Hawke and Bethany didn’t want to be separated just because they’re both alphas. My dad’s the only biological family I have left, but Beth and Anders and Hawke are basically my siblings. I might not have a mate, but I have a job I love where I can help people - a job that’s not very compatible with having a mate and family. And honestly, not going into heat is kinda nice. I don’t have to worry about suppressants or birth control or the inconvenience of being uncontrollably horny for a week at a time. You can still have sex, you can still date. You’ll never have that chemical link with another person, but there’s more to love than pheromones.”

Fenris was silent, contemplating his options and the difficult decision he needed to make soon.

“What’s Hawke like?” he asked, finally remembering to use alpha’s name. 

Isabela smiled brightly.

“Hawke’s a great guy. He’s always wanted a mate and pups, he just hadn’t found the right person. He can be quiet and kinda awkward, but he’s really sweet, and probably the kindest and gentlest person I know. His wolf can get a bit out of control at times, but only if he’s protecting his pack. This one time, some perv at The Lookout was making shitty comments about me being fractured, since I hadn’t bothered covering up the scars that day. Well, Hawke punched him so hard he went through the wall. It would have been hilarious if the asshole hadn’t pressed charges. Of course, Hawke managed to get off, since he’s an alpha who was defending an omega in his pack, even if the omega happened to be his pack’s alpha. And being the DA’s little brother probably didn’t hurt.”

Isabela winked, obviously finding the whole thing ridiculous.

“Earlier… it seemed like he really listened to you, like he took you seriously and respected you. Is he like that with all omegas? Or are you special?”

Isabela laughed so hard she snorted.

“I’d sure like to think I’m special, but maybe not in that way. Hawke has always respected omegas, just as much as he respects betas or other alphas. I don’t know how much you know about wolves, but it’s very rare for a pack to have more than one alpha, since they’re usually so adverse to bowing to someone else’s will and letting someone else make decisions, and even more rare for a pack to be lead by an omega. Well, Hawke always valued his relationship with Bethy over his own alpha-ness, and she feels the same. After Bethany and Anders got together, we decided to form our own pack with me as alpha, since I’m the only one who’s leadership-minded and has the time and energy for pack politics. Hawke has no problem deferring to me or Anders when the situation calls for our expertise, and he’s always been respectful toward omegas who aren’t pack; if he wasn’t, I’d sure as hell do something about it.

If you do go through with it, if you do bond with Hawke, I’ll protect you. I promise I’ll make sure he treats you right. Honestly, it would be nice to have another omega in the pack, even if you’re a human. And Anders is human, so you won’t be alone in that respect, either. I know the situation that brought you two together was horrible, but I’ve never seen Hawke look at someone the way he looks at you. His alpha-ness has never come out like that before. Even if you don’t know each other yet, he’s decided you’re his. You’re it for him. I can promise you he won’t regret it if you complete the claim, and I can promise you he’ll love any pups that come as a result.”

Fenris felt flushed, from a combination of embarrassment and the building heat. 

“You need to make the best decision for you,” Isabela emphasized, “Hawke already made his decision, whether he realizes it or not.”

Fenris smiled slightly; despite the horrible nature of his situation, despite the fact that he had a difficult choice to make, he was free to make the choice on his own.

“I want to do it,” he stated calmly, nuzzling into Isabela’s embrace, “I want to complete the claim. I want to be his omega, to be a part of your pack.”

Isabela smiled brightly, squeezing Fenris gently.

“My work here is done,” she said softly, disentangling herself from Fenris and the heaps of blankets.

“Hawke!” she shouted toward the kitchen, “Your little mate is ready! He wants you!”

In a split second, the huge alpha appeared next to Fenris, towering over his small frame.

“Be gentle with him,” Isabela commanded sternly, “He hasn’t healed up all the way yet. I know he’s going into heat, but that doesn’t give either of you an excuse to be idiots and ignore the damage caused by your previous encounter.”

With those parting words, Isabela stalked off toward the kitchen. Immediately, Hawke swept Fenris into his strong embrace.

“Mate,” he cooed lovingly, kissing the omega tenderly on the forehead.

Fenris blushed at the gentle treatment, and at his state of nakedness. 

Suddenly, Isabela, Bethany and Anders appeared at the entrance to the kitchen.

“We’re leaving,” Isabela proclaimed, dragging Bethany and Anders toward the front door, “I’ll come check on you guys tomorrow and bring food. But now we’re getting the fuck out of here.”

Isabela dragged the other pack members out the door, slamming it shut.

Suddenly Fenris was alone with Hawke, his alpha. His mate.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fenris,” the alpha murmured, his hands roaming the omega’s smaller, fragile body, “You smell mine, but also like someone else.”

The alpha growled, far-gone on heat pheromones and the imperative of the incomplete claim.

Fenris shivered, instinctually reacting to the alpha.

“Maybe then… we should take a bath?” he suggested, hoping the alpha would be acquiescent. Fenris could barely stand the itchy, filthy feeling left by the dried blood and various other body fluids caking his body. Without a doubt, if the alpha hadn’t been so heat-drunk, the stench would have driven him mad.

“Yes,” the alpha muttered into Fenris’s hair, carrying him toward the bathroom, “Good idea, little mate.”

The alpha gently lowered Fenris to the floor beside the oversized bathtub, before adjusting the taps for the ideal temperature. After a few moments, the alpha lifted Fenris into his arms again, before lowering the both of them into the soothing, warm water.

Fenris was nestled agains the alpha’s muscled chest; his heat building at the increased proximity. The alpha’s huge cock was hard, thrusting slowly against his ass. 

“Alpha,” Fenris moaned, feeling slick seep out his hole, coating his thighs and the alpha’s rigid member despite the bath water.

Huge hands gently shampooed Fenris’s hair, cutting through the blood and grime. After a thorough cleansing, the alpha’s hands wandered over the omega’s body.

“Please, alpha,” Fenris moaned, overtaken by the heat.

Without further encouragement, the alpha lifted Fenris out of the bath, gently drying him with a fluffy towel before carrying his mate bridal-style toward the bedroom.

______________

Fenris lay atop the blankets, shivering with anticipation as his alpha possessively sucked bruises into the tender skin of his neck.

“My mate,” the alpha growled, nipping harshly at Fenris’s sensitive skin. 

“Alpha, please,” Fenris keened, slick dripping from his hole, “Mate me, make me yours. Fill me with your pups! Mate me, alpha!”

The alpha responded immediately, flipping Fenris onto his stomach, adjusting him so he was was properly presented, ready to be taken.

“Needy mate,” the alpha growled, nosing gently at Fenris’s hole, “Ready for your alpha?”

“Please!” Fenris shouted, overcome with the need of his heat, “Please, alpha, take me. Make me yours! Own me, alpha, fill me and knot me!”

The alpha responded immediately, lining himself up with Fenris’s puffy rim, ready to take the omega again, to secure the claim.

“My little mate, so perfect,” the alpha growled, forcing his huge cock through the tight ring of muscle, bottoming out inside the omega in one brutal thrust.

Fenris keened at the breach, unable to feel the pain through a haze of pheromones, a far cry from their first coupling. 

“Bite me, alpha!” he ordered, feeling impossibly full and irrevocably owned as the alpha moved inside him, stretching his ass in a way no alpha ever had before. 

The alpha reacted immediately, sinking his oversized fangs into the incomplete claiming bite, drawing fresh blood to the old wound, his knot catching on the omega’s abused hole, sealing them together forever.

“My mate,” the alpha cooed, laving his tongue gently against the new claiming bite, bidding the bite to heal and scar, to become complete unlike his last attempt.

“My alpha,” Fenris murmured, lost the pheromone daze of being bred, being mated by his alpha.

“I will always take care of you, little mate,” the alpha gushed, squeezing the omega in a tight embrace as they were still joined by the alpha’s knot, “So happy you’ll have my pups; I’ll have to keep you full of them, keep you bred all the time, feels so perfect.”

Fenris keened, a high-pitched whine escaping his throat in place of words.

“Alpha” he groaned as Hale coated his insides, planting the seeds of new life within him.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris writhed, too-warm on his scratchy, scorching sheets, as faraway voices discussed his fate.

"You've lucked out," a gruff voice began, "You would have been killed, but the master's always wanted an omega boy. This way you'll be a lesson to the others, rather than a casualty."

A woman began to sob.

Fenris vaguely recognized the sobs as those of his mother.

'He's too young!" she argued futilely.

The mysterious men began restraining Fenris, binding his arms and ankles.

Fenris hissed, anxiety and instinct taking over.

"It's his first heat!" the woman yelled, her voice growing softer with every word, "What good is he to Danarius at this age?"

One of the men shrugged, throwing Fenris over a powerful alpha shoulder.

"It's not our place to question the master," he grumbled, hauling the unruly omega toward the door, "And I'd suggest you learn your place as well."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the whump. 
> 
> You've been warned.

Fenris writhed uncomfortably, the silk sheets chafing his delicate skin despite their inherent softness. His wrists and ankles were bound tightly to the bed frame, leaving little freedom of movement.

It felt like an eternity since his first heat had started, hours since he’d seen his mother, hours since he’d seen his father’s disappointed face, hours since he’d been marked as an omega.

And instead of riding out his first heat at home in the safety of his childhood bedroom, he was held prisoner in the decadent home of an unfamiliar alpha. An unfamiliar alpha who obviously cared little for his well-being, considering he’d left Fenris immobilized while in the grip of a vicious heat, unable to chase even the smallest semblance of relief.

Finally, as Fenris began to sob in frustration, he heard the click of a latch, and the pungent reek of aroused alpha permeated the room.

Fenris craned his neck awkwardly to observe the alpha. The alpha was considerably older than him, at least in his forties, with grey hair and sunken eyes. Noticing Fenris’s delirious stare, the alpha grinned threateningly, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth.

“Oh my, what do we have here?” the alpha growled, slowly approaching the bed, “It looks like my men have really outdone themselves this time. I hear it’s your first heat, little one. 

Fenris whimpered pitifully, torn between wanting the foul-smelling alpha to leave, and wanting him to do something about the persistent throbbing in his groin.

“Oh, I’ll do something about that soon enough, little one,” the alpha added, smirking at Fenris’s bare erection, “But first you have to do something for me.”

Fenris nodded, sobbing. At this point, he was willing to do just about anything for some relief from this wretched heat.

“If I untie you, will you be good?” the alpha asked, his voice dripping with condescension.

Fenris nodded again, his whole body trembling with need. 

“That’s good to know. Not that I actually will untie you, but the information is useful, regardless.”

The alpha quickly shed his outer layers and opened his pants, revealing a large alpha cock. With a few flicks of his wrist, the alpha slashed the bindings holding Fenris’s feet to the bed frame, but left the wrist bindings intact. 

“Now, little omega, I don’t know if this is true or not, but there’s an old wives’ tale about taking an omega in their first heat, their dry heat,” the alpha began, pushing Fenris’s legs back, so his ankles were nearly meeting his wrists, “Anyway, it’s said that if you take an omega’s dry heat, they’ll be loyal to you forever without even bonding them. They’ll take your knot, bear your pups, keep your house, all without the risk of a bond. They’ll belong to you, but you won’t belong to them.”

At that moment, the alpha shoved his cock deep into the small omega in one brutal thrust.

Fenris broke into pained sobs at the intrusion to his virgin entrance.

“Fuck, I’d forgotten what this feels like,” the alpha groaned, taking pleasure in both the extreme tightness and the omega’s protestations.

“Please, alpha, it’s too much,” the omega begged pitifully, “It’s too big.”

The alpha just grinned at that and began fucking the omega even harder, hands braced on the boy’s legs to keep his hole visible.

“You should see yourself,” the alpha continued, leering at the way his cock stretched the tight rim past its breaking point, pinpricks of blood dotting his cock, “Your tiny hole can barely take me, even in heat.”

Fenris sobbed even louder, until the alpha pressed one large hand over his nose and mouth, cutting off his airflow.

“I don’t mind a little noise from my omegas, but do quit with the wailing, or I’ll be forced to keep fucking you like this.”

Fenris’s eyes widened at the threat, and he silently acquiesced.

“That’s a good boy, the alpha smirked, removing the offending hand, “Now i’m going to knot you, and you’re going to take it like a good omega, and after that, we’ll do something to make sure the whole world knows you belong to me.”

The alpha thrust in once more before his knot locked inside the tiny omega, binding them together painfully. 

Fenris cried out in pain, but then immediately bit his tongue, not wanting a repeat of the near-asphyxiation. 

The alpha collapsed on top of Fenris, crushing his slight form with pounds and pounds of alpha bulk.

“You’re mine now, little wolf,” the alpha growled, thrusting his knot shallowly, earning pained whimpers from the omega, “You belong to me. You are mine to fuck whenever I like, however I like. Your body is my property. You had better get used to this feeling, because I need someone to take my knot every day.”

With that horrifying statement, the alpha drifted off to sleep, trapping Fenris to the bed, still heat-drugged and itching for release.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's a good alpha, really!
> 
> He's just also kind of an idiot sometimes.

Hawke groaned, thirsty and hungry and just a bit desperate - before he realized that, upon waking, he was still tied with his very-new, very-fragile mate.

He gently massaged the shoulders of the small omega connected by his knot, noticing the stark tattoos for the first time.

He must have been seriously heat-drunk to miss them, as the omega was absolutely covered in white ink, from his neck to his… everything, really. At least everything Hawke could see.

The small omega was completely covered in white markings, from head to toe. 

Though the tattoos were beautiful, Hawke was unsettled, based on something he vaguely recalled Bethy mentioning about omega sex trafficking victims.

Either way, Hawke was still tied to the omega; obviously, he wasn’t going anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter, for those of you wanting.
> 
> More (considerably longer) chapters are to come. 
> 
> I'm just a lazy pile who hasn't gotten around to writing things.

Fenris slowly struggled toward consciousness through the fading fog of heat.

He was in a comfortable bed, which was definitely a point in the positive direction. The sheets were soft, so another point. He wasn’t particularly used to comfortable beds and soft sheets, not since Hadriana had taken him away from Danarius and began using “the boss’s favorite plaything” as a bargaining chip.

Especially not since she’d decided he was useless, and made it her mission to get him killed in the most awful way possible.

Fenris groaned, shifting slightly as every muscle ached in complaint. He took a deep breath, trying to get a scent on his current surroundings. Anything to fill in the gaping chasm of nothingness in his memory. A strong smell of alpha, something comforting and safe, and a smell of pack.

He rubbed at a painful spot on his neck, shocked to find a healed bond bite.

Fenris bolted upright, looking across the room feverishly.

The entire place was unfamiliar; a mirror in the corner, numerous photos of a happy family of five, then four, on the dresser, the huge alpha snoring placidly on the other side of the bed, and a heady smell of mate. 

Panicking, Fenris scrambled from the bed ungracefully, in the process tangling himself hopelessly in the sheets. He hit the wooden floor with a painful whump, which woke the dozing alpha from his slumber.

“Fenris?” the alpha called, as the omega in question tried desperately to free himself from the offending bedding.

Fenris didn’t deign to respond.

“Fenris, love? You alright?” the alpha asked again, dragging himself upright in the process.

Fenris’s eyes locked with the alpha’s just as he was about to extricate himself from the sheets.

“Are you okay?” the alpha asked, obviously bewildered, “I woke up and you were just thrashing around like crazy and I couldn’t see you and-“

“I’m fine,” Fenris mumbled, avoiding the alpha’s whiskey-colored eyes.

“You don’t look fine,” the alpha responded, quirking an eyebrow.

“Who the fuck are you, anyway?” Fenris countered, bracing himself for the alpha’s wrath.

“Garrett?” the alpha replied hesitantly, “Your mate? I feel we’ve been over this before, at least a few times. Possibly half a dozen at this point.”

Fenris growled from beneath the mass of bedsheets. 

“Well alright then. Great. Just, grand. Lovely. We’re mated and you have no idea who I am and you’re growling at me. What a wonderful start to a joyous partnership.”

“Who are you?” Fenris growled, still tangled in the sheets.

“Your mate?” the alpha replied again, extricating himself from the bedding, revealing his perfect alpha body in all its glory, “I’m sure we’ve been over this as well, but you were drugged, I was drugged, bad times were had by all, and now we’re mates and have to live with it.”

All things considered, Fenris couldn’t argue the alpha’s attractiveness; he was pure alpha, all ripped muscle, tanned skin, and imposing stature. Even if he did seem to be a bit of an idiot, he didn’t seem particularly bad - definitely not one of Danarius’s crew.

“I’m sure you would rather not relive the details, but everything went to hell, we mated, and then… yeah. Mates and shit,” the alpha grumbled, fumbling with the sheets, failing to adequately conceal certain aspects of his anatomy.

Fenris was absolutely terrified by the situation in general, but not necessarily disappointed.

“Oh fuck, you’re not getting sad, are you? Because I’m not sure that’s something I can handle right now. You being all despondent and morose.” 

The alpha buried his head in a pile of pillows.

“Where am I?” Fenris asked calmly, leery of upsetting the alpha.

“My house,” the alpha groaned, still be-pillowed.

“That’s terribly helpful,” Fenris deadpanned.

The alpha shifted uncomfortably before pulling the sheets over his head.

“Those awful people who had you before? They’re gone or dead or gone or… not in the picture anymore,” the alpha proclaimed from beneath his pillow fort, “All of that is taken care of so you just get to be… Fenris… and my mate and okay and everything, yeah?”

Obviously, this particular alpha was by no means a threat.

Fenris climbed back onto the bed, lifting the covers from the cowering alpha.

“Considering the evidence, I doubt you’ve hurt me. And considering I have a healed bond-bite, I imagine you’re the alpha responsible. So I’d like some straight answers if at all possible.”

The alpha extricated himself from the bedding, finally meeting Fenris’s gaze.

“It was bad,” he murmured, “If you don’t want the details I’m happy to not divulge at the current time. But Hadriana had you in a terrible position, I was in an equally terrible position, and we partially bonded. I killed her and her henchmen and brought you back to my home. At that point, my sister’s mate, who’s a doctor, checked you over and administered some drugs to counteract those given to you by Hadriana. After, we fully bonded and now we’re… mates.”

Fenris stared into the alpha’s eyes; he didn’t appear to be lying. He didn’t appear to be capable of deceit, really, with those big, innocent puppy-dog eyes.

“So I’m bonded,” Fenris growled, still not trusting his purported ‘mate.’

“To me!” the alpha replied brightly, smiling at Fenris with perfect alpha teeth.

“To you,” Fenris groaned, sinking into the pillows.

“Don’t be so upset, love, I’m really quite the catch! A 30-year-old unbonded alpha who has a job and no prior convictions isn’t easy to find!”

“And you’re old,” Fenris groaned, now attempting to suffocate himself in the pillows.

“I’m not old!” the alpha argued, dragging Fenris from the messy bedding to look pleadingly into his eyes, “Thirty isn’t old! How old are you, anyway?”

“I’m eighteen,” he growled, glaring at the alpha. He wasn’t sure of the date, but some vague feeling told him it was past his birthday.

“Fuck me,” the alpha groaned, “I’m never going to hear the end of this from Bella. Or Beth. Or Anders. Or any of them. From now on, I’m going to be known as ‘Hawke the craddle robber’ and it’s going to be terrible.”

Fenris rolled his eyes, again, at the alpha. He was loud, a bit obnoxious, and slightly annoying, but seemed to be a good man, or at least a good alpha. Well, at least he had yet to say anything particularly creepy or terrible.

“So we’re bonded, I’ve had a heat, my malefactors are dealt with, and now it’s just…” Fenris trailed off, trying to figure where he was going with that particular line of thought.

“Basically, yeah,” the alpha… Garrett… replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Hawke struggled his way into some pajamas, and threw a shirt and pants toward Fenris, trying not to let his gaze linger on the striking white tattoos. 

“I’m sure these will be huge, but it’s all I’ve got. And there’s a drawstring!”

Fenris glowered.

Hawke was becoming used to the “Fenris glower.”

“What? Did you expect I’d arranged a wardrobe for you? This whole mating business wasn’t exactly anticipated,” Hawke huffed in annoyance.

Fenris… glowered.

“I’m sorry!” Hawke shouted at no one in particular, “I’m sorry I’m not perfect and I didn’t manage to set up a perfect life for us in advance!”

Fenris… glowered.

“None of this was planned, you know! I didn’t intend on claiming anyone. I was planning on getting shitfaced with Isabela. That was my intent for the day, but a few assholes trying to get back at my sister fucked it all up for us. And honestly, I can’t imagine your current situation is exponentially worse than the previous one.”

At that, Fenris didn’t quite glower. More accurately, he deflated.

“Fuck I’m sorry,” Hawke grumbled, realizing he’d been a complete ass, “I didn’t mean it. Or, well, I did mean it, but I shouldn’t have said it because it was tactless.”

Hawke reached for the obviously-depressed omega, who shuffled away from him, toward the bathroom.

“Oh for fuck’s sake just let me hug you. It’ll make us both feel better, what with the mate bond and all.”

Fenris locked himself in the bathroom with a loud door slam.

————

Hawke stood awkwardly outside his own bathroom door, waiting for his recent mate to open it or make the slightest attempt toward reconciliation. 

The door remained closed.

“I’m sorry, Fenris,” Hawke called through the closed door, “I was an idiot, alright? I’m so sorry.”

The door didn’t budge.

————-

Hawke pulled on a random tank top from his dresser.

“It’s strange how they call these shirts ‘wife beaters’ ya know,” he began, “Since that’s terribly politically incorrect and all. And just horrible in general.”

Fenris didn’t respond from the locked bathroom.  
“I mean, you’d think the powers that be could come up with a less offensive term than “wife-beater” to describe a variety of tank top,” Hawke continued while rifling through his dresser. 

Fenris continued to be unresponsive.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I know you’re there,” Hawke groaned, “And you’re my mate, whether you want to be or not, so I have a vested interest in your well-being, in addition to a particularly keen insight into your general sense of well-being. So I know you, at least a bit, and you know me, so let’s just get it over with and get along.”

Fenris opened the door a crack.

“Thank you!” Hawke exclaimed, “We’re finally getting somewhere. Somewhere philosophical, as opposed to somewhere physical where my bits get entwined with your bits. We’ve been there already.”

The door closed a smidgeon.

“I’m sorry!” Hawke yelled, “I didn’t mean it!”

The door opened just a bit more.

“Let’s start this off with ’I’m a sub-optimal alpha and I apologize for my failings.’

The door cracked open slightly.

“And continue with ‘You’re a perfect omega who I’ve no business being with.”

The door didn’t change.

“You’re a terribly perfect omega with no faults?”

The door didn’t change.

“I don’t know what to say, Fenris. I think you’re horribly lovely but I don’t know how to portray that to the masses or whomever. I’ve obviously never bonded and I’m “old” according to you, so that has to say something. Just let me in already!”

The door cracked open slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some day I'll write longer chapters.
> 
> But that day is not today.

Fenris groaned, leaning heavily against the bathroom door.

He was eighteen and mated to a socially-inept idiot of an alpha twelve years his senior. Granted, Garrett was a huge step up from Danarius, in terms of looks and personality, but he hadn’t been bonded to Danarius. No matter how awful things got, however much abuse he suffered, he always had the hope of escaping, of being truly free.

Well, that hope was now smashed to bits, the ugly mark on his neck providing indisputable proof.

As un-awful as Garrett seemed, he’d be his property until death at this point, in all ways. If he wanted to leave Garrett for any extended period of time, his body would rebel. And even if he could resist his instincts, law enforcement would likely return him to “his” alpha.

He was fucked.

Fenris could hear Garrett rambling about something or another from the other side of the bathroom door, but his thoughts were presently occupied by how incredibly fucked he was.

‘You’re a perfect omega who I’ve no business being with,’ managed to cut through Fenris’s brooding. 

He rolled his eyes. His “alpha” was a sap, in addition to being an idiot.

“You’re a terribly perfect omega with no faults?” Garrett proclaimed hesitantly. 

Fenris banged his head against the wall in frustration. The idiot alpha had no idea. He wasn’t the problem, bonding was the problem. Loss of autonomy was the problem.

“I don’t know what to say, Fenris. I think you’re horribly lovely but I don’t know how to portray that to the masses or whomever. I’ve obviously never bonded and I’m “old” according to you, so that has to say something. Just let me in already!”

The damned alpha was just too endearing in his awkward idiocy. Fenris cracked the door slightly to gauge his reaction.

“I’ll do anything! Please!” the alpha begged, trying to peer through the tiny opening without pushing.

Fenris respected that; Garrett was a bit of a needy mess, but he didn’t seem the type to push boundaries.

Finally, Fenris opened the door fully, greeting his alpha while dressed only in oversized pajamas that hung dangerously low on his hips.

“I’m not pleased with our current situation but I realize there’s not much of anything I can do about it, so we may as well make the best of things,” Fenris grumbled, trying hard not to look at the alpha’s defined musculature. 

Garrett smiled brightly, enveloping Fenris in a tight bear hug. 

“I knew you’d come around!” he exclaimed, beaming.

Fenris had a hard time believing the playful, ridiculous alpha was twelve years his senior.

“Now that the whole heat thing is over, I imagine you should meet the rest of my pack,” the alpha continued, leading Fenris by the arm from the safety of the bathroom, “At least a few of them are probably lurking downstairs somewhere. Beth and Anders are gossip mongers with a key, Bela is our alpha and does what she wants, Merrill and Varric have probably heard so they might be around as well…”

Fenris groaned. Garrett really was an idiot. What kind of alpha takes a post-heat omega and immediately introduces them to his pack, including fellow alphas?

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” Fenris grumbled as Garrett lead him down the stairs, “I don’t know what kind of life you’ve lived that you’re unfamiliar with post-heat omegas and your own instincts but introducing a bunch of random people, even if they’re your packmates, is rarely a good idea.”

“It’ll be fine,” Garrett shrugged nonchalantly, pulling Fenris down the staircase, “I’ve got a handle on myself for the most part, and half of them were hear a few days ago when I brought you home. I’m just assuming you don’t remember.”

Fenris, indeed, did not remember.

He had a vague recollection of a fellow omega named Bela or Isabella or something similar, but that was it, aside from the frantic heat-fucking.

“I’m a pretty laid-back guy in general,” Garrett continued as they reached the landing, “I’m not exactly the type to be governed by instincts unless drugs are involved.”

Fenris, still clad only in Garrett’s oversized sleep pants, registered the sight of Garrett’s pack all waiting placidly in the living room. 

He glanced worriedly at the alpha, who only grinned in response.

“Fenris, everyone. Everyone, Fenris. He’s my mate!”


	12. Chapter 12

Hawke glanced nervously around the room. Isabela smiled. Varric remained indifferent. Bethany and Anders looked concerned. Merrill beamed like the fucking SUN. 

“I’m so happy for you, Hawke!” Merrill crowed, lunging toward the newly-mated couple, “I was so worried you’d never find someone, what with your general awkwardness and audacity, and now you’ve found a mate and he’s pregnant and the bond’s taken and everything is-“

“What?” Hawke interrupted incredulously, “Fenris is pregnant? I mean we figured the bond had taken but we’ve only just mated and who knows what was in his body beforehand.”

Fenris growled lowly.

“I didn’t mean that offensively toward you! Just… practically, what with all the drugging and abuse and general horror and such.”  
Fenris rolled his eyes at Hawke.

“How would this girl know what’s going on in my body? We’ve never even met!” Fenris huffed impatiently, still glaring daggers at an apologetic Hawke. 

“Oh, Merrill’s a seer,” Hawke casually explained, throwing an arm around a still-bristling Fenris, “She’s generally right, at least in a sense.”

Fenris practically radiated anger, which Hawke didn’t quite understand. They’d mated. They’d bonded. Procreation at the current juncture might not be ideal, but pups were to be expected at some point or another. And his pack was pack. They had a right to know his business. And as his mate, the pack had a right to know what was going on with Fenris. 

“I don’t know why you’ve got your panties in a twist,” Hawke groaned, playfully ruffling Fenris’s snowy hair, “She’s pack, and her insights are helpful! And it’s not as if having pups is a bad thing!”

Fenris pulled away from Hawke sharply.

“It’s not pups I’m worried about,” he sneered, “It’s having others involved in our personal matters.” 

Hawke glanced awkwardly at his assembled packmates, who stared on in horror.

“But… pack,” Hawke protested softly.

Fenris huffed loudly and stormed off to one of the downstairs bathrooms.

Hawke wondered absently how his ersatz mate even knew of the bathroom’s location. Maybe it was chance. Perhaps it was omega instinct to hide in an unfamiliar bathroom to avoid pushy alphas and their needy packs.

“What do I do now?” he plead, vaguely directing the question toward his entire pack.

Anders and Bethany, the only mated members, shrugged.

“I don’t know why he’s having a fit about being pregnant,” Hawke groaned, holding his face in his hands, “It’s not as if that wasn’t the entire fucking point of being in heat. And packs know pack business! So he should just calm down.”

No one uttered a word.

“I have to talk to him, don’t I?” Hawke asked his assembled packmates. All nodded.

“Fuck me,” he grumbled, walking in the direction of the bathroom Fenris had sequestered himself in.


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s been YEARS,” Danarius shouted, slamming his fist on the oak desk. Fenris trembled in the corner; Hadriana hid a smirk. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” she crocodile-smiled, “But I don’t know why he hasn’t taken yet. Perhaps he’s still too young. Many omegas take years between their first heat and their first fertile heat.”

Danarius growled lowly, causing the other alpha to retreat slightly, and the omega to cower.

“Perhaps I just need to double my efforts,” he proclaimed with a horrible, terrifying smirk directed toward Fenris. 

“Yes, that’s probably it,” Hadriana agreed, backing away from the more dominant alpha, “Maybe you just need to try more times each cycle. He might not be as fertile as the doctor says he should be.”

Danarius smirked at Fenris, who cowed in turn.

“Hear that, pet? Perhaps I just need to fuck you more.”

Fenris bowed his head, trying to be as invisible as possible. 

“I’ll look into it, see if I can find anything to boost his fertility,” Hadriana proclaimed confidently before strolling out the door.

—-

It was the tail-end of Fenris’s heat, his sixth since Danarius took him. He whimpered in pain as the alpha, the only alpha he’d known, pulled out harshly before his knot had completely gone down and left the room without a word.

Only moments later, Hadriana appeared, smiling, steaming drink in hand.

“Drink this, little one,” she ordered, handing Fenris the warm mug, “It will help with the heat.”

Clueless and still heat-drunk, he downed the warm beverage in one gulp, desperate for anything to quell the deep-seated need unfulfilled by the callous alpha.

——

Fenris emerged from the bathroom, uninjured despite his violent altercation with Bethany’s ceramic soap dish.

“I never thought I could get pregnant,” he blurted out, collapsing into Hawke’s burly embrace.

The huge alpha just stood there, dumbfounded, as his mate surprisingly sought comfort in his presence.

“They told me I couldn’t,” Fenris continued, now sobbing into Hawke’s chest, “He tried, so many times, and it never worked. And Hadriana was always there after. And now I get it.”

Hawke stood still, trying to be a good mate despite his confusion.

“I didn’t want to with him. It was a relief that I couldn’t, really. But now I realize it was all Hadriana. She didn’t want to lose her position as his successor, so she poisoned me. She made sure I couldn’t get pregnant. The tea wasn’t tea at all. I was such an idiot.”

Hawke was astounded by the sheer number of words his new mate had uttered in the past minute or so - more than their previous interactions combined.

“There was never anything wrong with me. It was her!” Fenris spat the last word venomously, leaning in to Hawke.

“So, I suppose congratulations are in order?” Hawke laughed half-heartedly, trying to read his new mate’s mood but failing miserably.

Fenris punched him in the gut, then clung to him mercilessly.

“You giant fucking idiot. I didn’t want any of this but you’ve made me happy, or at least as happy as I imagine someone like me can be” Fenris mumbled into Hawke’s chest hair. 

Hawke made a soft, disapproving sound. 

“As long as you’re in, I am,” Hawke murmured softly into Fenris’s hair, “I’ve always wanted pups, but the choice is yours. It’s your body, and especially with what you’ve been through, I need you to know the decision is completely, irrevocably yours. I’m just the sperm donor.”

Fenris laugh-sobbed into Hawke’s chest.

“I suppose I should take the chance, now that it’s been given to me. And your pack seems… decent.”

Hawke laughed, hugging Fenris closer.

“Whatever you want, little mate.”


End file.
